Quand les étoiles bleuissent
by Cihanethyste
Summary: Les Wraiths aussi regardent les étoiles... D'ailleurs, pourquoi?


_**Note de l'auteur: Holà,  
><strong>_

_**Voici un OS un peu spécial, que je vous laisse découvrir... bonne lecture.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Aucun personnage de la MGM de m'appartient.<em>

* * *

><p><p>

Quand les étoiles bleuissent

Les étoiles... ah, qu'elles sont intrigantes, ces « choses-là »! Elle en ont fait tourner des têtes, rêver, sans parler de faire voler! Qui n'a pas cherché à aller les toucher, que cela soit physiquement ou par l'imagination? Qui n'a jamais dit: « un jour, quand je serai mort(e), je monterai au ciel pour briller comme elles »?

Les hommes ne sont pas les seuls à contempler cet infini céleste qui s'étale sous leurs prunelles curieuses et apeurées. Une planète ou un vaisseau, d'ailleurs, demeurent des lieux d'observations idéals pour appréhender toutes ces étoiles, chétives ou flamboyantes, de l'avis de beaucoup. Humains ou Wraiths.

Oui, aussi surprenant que cela peut être, ces êtres sans cœurs, cruels, qui se nourrissent d'humains qui meurent dans d'atroces souffrances, posent parfois leurs yeux, et même leurs pensées sur le ciel. Les pensées... comme si c'était quelque chose de matériel, allons donc. Pourtant... Ne peuvent-elles pas être comparées à des étoiles, elles aussi?

En exceptant les drones, soldats sans âme créés par clonages, les Wraiths, des moins « gradés » à la Reine elle-même, en viennent parfois à craindre les étoiles, en plus de les regarder et de chercher à les comprendre. Craindre? Ils connaissent ce mot autant que les humains ou les autres! Ce sont des organismes vivants dotés de tout ce qu'il faut, après tout – sauf peut-être d'un peu plus de compassion et de « gentillesse » !

Même en ayant sillonné l'espace de fond en comble, enfin la Galaxie de Pégase, les Wraiths ne sont pas plus avancés sur le mystère qui entoure ces « boules de gaz thermonucléaires en fusion constante ». Par contre, en un claquement de doigts, tout cela peut disparaître, eux avec. Le Big Bang peut se produire d'ici une seconde ou bien mille ans, ces êtres en sont aussi conscients que les humains.

L'univers leur est inconnu, malgré leurs avantages technologiques hors du commun. Les Lantiens sont morts avec les quelques connaissances qu'ils auraient pu posséder à ce sujet. Néanmoins, les Wraiths savent que la Cité d'Atlantis les recèle, en plus des coordonnées vers plusieurs terres promises, dont la Terre. Il y a donc de multiples raisons pour qu'ils cherchent à s'en emparer !

Pour l'heure, quelque part dans la galaxie de Pégase, sur un vaisseau-ruche qui vient de cesser son bond dans l'hyperespace afin de se ressourcer, une Reine Wraith contemple sans mot dire l'espace glacial et hautain qui s'étale devant elle, grâce à la grande baie vitrée de ses quartiers. Ses yeux félins virevoltent sans cesse, si on peut employer ce terme pour dire qu'ils sont sans cesse en mouvement. Elle se pose des questions, ne dort jamais. Elle sonde ce vide intersidéral rempli de ces pleins lumineux, comme autant de joyaux taillés, tout comme son âme.

Oui, les Wraiths ont un cœur et une âme, même si ça paraît inconcevable. D'accord, mais sincèrement, est-ce de leur faute s'ils doivent se nourrir de la force vitale des humains ? Ont-ils choisi cette existence ? Même s'ils prennent plaisir à faire souffrir, se délectent de leurs proies, même s'ils en capturent aussi parfois pour mener de petits jeux... ces petites satisfactions sont bien fades par rapport au feu qui consume leurs corps.

Toujours avoir faim, que cela soit de connaissances ou d'énergie. Toujours sentir cette impression de vide, de creux insupportable, de mort lente en attendant d'avoir un véritable «repas », qui ne les rassasie jamais complètement...

C'est la faute des Lantiens. La Reine feule de frustration. S'ils mettent la main sur Atlantis, ils auront la solution. Ils pourront aussi comprendre les étoiles. Oui, les étoiles... Elles, qui sont tout aussi mystérieuses qu'eux, tout aussi cruelles. Elles aussi ont faim, dévorent leur cœur pour se consumer petit à petit après un épanouissement éphémère à l'échelle « Big-bangienne ». Tout comme les Wraiths, elles sont condamnées.

Oui... mais les étoiles donnent la vie. Eux aussi d'ailleurs, d'une certaine manière, grâce au même moyen qui permet de dévorer l'énergie vitale de leurs proies : la main nourricière. Le Don de Vie... Eux aussi ont une immortalité relative.

La Reine soupire de nouveau en rentrant les dents, pose ses prunelles sur les jupons piquetés de lueurs. Bientôt, cela disparaîtra, puisque le vaisseau est prêt à faire un nouveau bond. L'hyperpropulsion lantienne leur serait d'un grand secours... mais ils ne la possèdent pas. Du moins, pour l'instant.

La Reine peut distinguer la couleur des étoiles, plus que les humains. Celles qui la fascinent le plus sont les étoiles bleues. Si étranges, si chaudes au niveau de leur température de surface... Que se passerait-il d'ailleurs si toutes les étoiles, des blanches aux rouges en passant par les intermédiaires, se mettent à bleuir ? Est-ce que la vie s'en trouverait bouleversée ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen de créer un univers beaucoup plus « chaleureux », contraste édifiant avec cette couleur qui peut paraître si... froide ?

Elle secoue la tête en grognant. Des questions stupides. Elle ferait mieux de retourner vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, à savoir élaborer de nouvelles tactiques, mener ses vaisseaux, dont celui-là... Les étoiles peuvent attendre. Les questions secondaires aussi, mais... en est-ce une? Quand les étoiles bleuissent, si cela doit arriver un jour, qu'est-ce que ça change?

En tout cas, la Reine est sûre d'une chose: ce bleu ne remplacera pas tout ce noir qu'il y a entre les astres, même avec la plus puissante aura qu'il soit. Un noir qu'il y a aussi en elle, en ses confrères. Un noir qui dévore.

Sur ces dernières pensées, elle quitte son poste d'observation. Le temps semble reprendre son cours. Il y a encore des récoltes à faire, une ou plusieurs guerres à mener, jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne.

Jusqu'à ce que les étoiles bleuissent.


End file.
